A printer may have a control panel, which forms a user interface for the printer. The control panel may allow a user to control and set up the printer, display feedback and status information for the printer, and so forth. The control panel may have a display, which allows a user to view feedback and status information, such as network set up options, error statuses, an internet protocol (IP) address of the printer, and so forth. Moreover, the control panel may have one or multiple input devices to allow the user to enter input (input to change a network setup, select a particular menu option on a display of the control panel, input to select a particular report, and so forth). The control panel may be relatively complex and include a touch screen, and as such, the user may view feedback and status information for the printer, as well as provide input through physical interactions with the touch screen. Some control panels may be relatively less complex. For example, a control panel may include one or multiple keys, or buttons, to provide input, and in lieu of a display, the control panel may have light emitting diodes (LEDs) to display feedback and status information for the printer.